


Hurt/Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Supportive Cyrus, They're like 16, around there, ish, referenced Jonah/OMC, sad jonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cyrus gets a text from Jonah asking if he could come over when he should be with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Hurt/Comfort

Cyrus wasn’t expecting to get a text from Jonah at this time, he was supposed to be on a date with his boyfriend at his house. He didn’t know much about said boyfriend but from how Jonah described him and how happy he seemed when he first said it, especially since he said they had been dating for a while. What could have happened that made him want to come to his house? Still he replied that he could, that he could always rely on him for anything no matter what. Cyrus desperately hoped it wasn’t anything serious and he was hurt, like maybe it was just something unexpected happened with his boyfriends family and he needed to go, although that wouldn’t explain why he would come to his house and not his own. So he was left anxiously waiting for Jonah to arrive, hoping it wasn’t anything bad.

Apparently Cyrus was thinking too much as he was a little startled when he heard the knock on his door. When he opened it he was not expecting to see Jonah crying, one eye bruised. Even now Cyrus still had a crush on the boy, he never told him that, even if he had come out as bisexual last year. Cyrus immediately took him into his room before hugging him. Jonah flinched a little at the contact before remembering who he was with and leaned into the touch. Cyrus was the reason he realized he was bisexual, he didn’t know quite when it developed into a crush but it was always there, just too scared to admit it, so when the new boy asked him out he accepted, he was hot and Jonah thought he didn’t stand a chance with Cyrus. Jonah started quietly crying into Cyrus’ shoulder, he wished he could’ve done something sooner. He was an idiot, why didn’t he stop this sooner? If he really just wanted to do something to distract himself from Cyrus there were different options, but he still stayed with him despite everything.

“Hey you okay?” Cyrus asked this, gently wiping away some of Jonah’s tears and brushing aside some of his hair. He already knew the answer, but maybe this would help start to get him talking, he wasn’t sure how likely that was, but he wanted him to talk, needed him to. 

“I-I… no… h-he” Jonah tried to say more but could barely make any sounds any than sobs.

“Shhh, it’s ok, you don’t have to talk now. Do you just want to sleep right now?” Jonah nodded yes to that, Cyrus moved to his closet to get a sleeping bag out, but Jonah only tugged on Cyrus’ sleeve, not wanting him to leave his side at the moment. Cyrus could tell what he wanted and only turned out the light before pulling Jonah tightly to his chest, his hands wrapping around his waist, making sure he was okay. Both boys quickly fell asleep like that, Jonah knowing he was safe with Cyrus around.

In the morning Jonah woke up to already having breakfast, he thought it was a nice change of pace from the past few days of barely having any at all, he also didn’t have dinner last night. After eating they went back to Cyrus’ room. Cyrus made sure Jonah got some ice for his eye as well.

“Do you want to talk now or just like hang out” Cyrus asked, “I can talk” Jonah’s breath was a little shaky saying that but he assured Cyrus he could.

“Things started getting bad probably two months into the relationship, I had done something to piss him off, I can’t remember what and he hit me. He said he was sorry and I believed him, it was just the first time. I had wanted to tell you all earlier but he didn’t he threatened to leave me if I did, I was so desperate for a relationship that I stayed even though he was controlling and started being more abusive. I just felt like I could do nothing. And to do what? To distract myself because… because I thought… because I thought you’d never like me back” As Jonah said that he started crying again, Cyrus pulling him in for a hug immediately.

“Why wouldn’t I like you? Jonah your… you. Everything about you is perfect.” After Cyrus said that Jonah immediately kissed him, before Cyrus kissed back. After pulling away Jonah continued to speak.

“And last night… he… tried to make me… do stuff with him. I refused and he punched me in the face and tried to force me, luckily I was able to get him off of me and get away. That’s when I texted you” Cyrus only hugged Jonah tighter upon hearing that, refusing to let him go. Jonah hugged back, crying, Cyrus’ hand was also softly running through Jonah’s hair. After what felt like hours, but had only been a few minutes they separated. 

“Thanks Cy… you really are the best friend, or I guess now boyfriend I could have” After saying that the pair kissed, Jonah feeling as safe as he could with Cyrus around. Jonah allowed Cyrus’ tongue to enter his mouth, trusting him to not hurt him. Cyrus’ hand moved to Jonah’s hair, gently caressing it. After pulling away Cyrus told Jonah how beautiful he was and how lucky he was to have him as his boyfriend now. And Jonah said the same thing. They then decided to just lay down and cuddle for a while, not caring about anyone else they could be hanging out with at the moment.


End file.
